Nightbound Miscellaneous Characters
Nightbound Chapter 1 'Cab Driver' The cab driver is the first person you see when you wake up in the back of a cab on your way to a bar in New Orleans. You wake up with a start, he tells you that he was waiting to see when you would wake up and asks if you are okay; you can either choose to tell him that it was nothing, or you can tell him about it and he will tell you that no matter what, New Orleans is definitely out of the ordinary. He resembles the Rude Gamer from The Senior and the driver from several other series. 'Woman' She is a mysterious woman you find in the streets of New Orleans. When you look at her she transforms into a fae. If you have flirted with her, she will shortly kiss you before she has to leave no matter what your gender is, thereby confirming that she is LGBT. She resembles Shelly from The Senior and the barista from The Heist: Monaco. 'Bartender' She is a bartender at the Touristy Unicorn, and slides you and Kristin two shots courtesy of two blond men (Chance and Garret from It Lives Beneath) standing nearby. She resembles the bartender at Matt Rodriguez's birthday party in Red Carpet Diaries, Book 1. 'Shirtless Guy' If you go to the balcony with Vera, you see a shirtless guy open two bottles of champagne, drink and spill it over his abs and yell he's a god. He resembles Joko from Perfect Match, Book 2. 'Hunk' On the balcony, Vera gives you strings of Mardi Gras beads to toss to the people below. You can toss them to the hunky guy or gorgeous girl. The guy resembles the Crimson Veil waiter in Bloodbound, Book 1. 'Pretty Girl' On the balcony, Vera gives you strings of Mardi Gras beads to toss to the people below. If you toss them to the gorgeous girl, she throws you back her bra. The girl resembles Shannon from It Lives In The Woods. 'Bouncer' When Kristin takes you and Vera to a club, Rougarou, the bouncer asks for the password. He is attacked by the Bloodwraith in Chapter 1. When you ask Nik about his status in Chapter 2, he confirms that the bouncer is dead. He resembles the human Eros dog-lover guard in Perfect Match, Book 1. 'Bloodwraith' Originally thought to be extinct, the bloodwraith is a summoned familiar which can only be made by an advanced necromancer, from the bones of a persecuted witch. In the supernatural world, it is considered to be a perfect assassin, completely single-minded and ruthless. This wraith is sent to kill you. According to Ivy, you can't escape it. Either you kill it...or it kills you. In Chapter 13, it is mentioned that without a master, a Bloodwraith is essentially just an empty husk. The gang decides that the only way to stop its reign of terror is to kill Thomas. Chapter 2 'Jacqueline' When you wake up in Nik's apartment and are surprised that someone hired him as your bodyguard, you tell him you don't understand why. After all, your mom is just an accountant in Wyoming. In Chapter 9, you have the choice to bare your soul with a painful secret that you worry that your mother doesn't love you, that you are a disappointment to her, and that feeling is in your core. In Chapter 11, when you meet Lord Elric, he tells you about when he met your mother at the Graveyard Shift (although the bar wasn't called by that name in the past). They shared a night together, and you tell him that she still plays the violin and has a pet milk snake named Critter. Elric also reveals that her name is Jacqueline. Elric believes that your mother must have loved your adoptive father very much because she would never have wed for less. 'Ghost' If you decide to go with Nik to the graveyard, you encounter a ghost. 'Sir Nathaniel Rourke' At Ivy's, you pick up a book and start reading. Nathaniel was a Valiant Hunter of Beasts Most Eldritch and Arcane from 1645. You can keep reading and play as him in a premium scene. His character model resembles the Snake Charmer from Desire & Decorum, Book 2. 'Kraken' The Kraken is the monster Sir Nathaniel Rourke is hunting in the book. Chapter 3 'Jimbo' Jimbo was on a bloodlust killing spree, butchering four innocent people before Nik killed him. The latter had tried to reason with the former to stand down but to no avail. Jimbo was a werewolf that belonged to Kristof's pack. 'Denna' Denna was a very powerful shapeshifter (stone-cold badass as Luc says) that was killed recently. No one knows who killed her but she was torn apart like a paper doll. 'Carlo' Carlo was the local vampire kingpin who was also killed recently, about one week before the events of Chapter 3. No one knows who killed him but he was torn apart like a paper doll. 'Pack Bouncer' When you go to Kristof's private hunting lodge, the bouncer stops you. He resembles the limo driver from America's Most Eligible: All Stars. 'Pack Member' If you people watch, you notice Octavia bump shoulders against a pack member. In Chapter 5, he proudly roasts his alligator kill. He tells you that Donny is one of his best friends. In Chapter 6, he calls Cal a 'traitor'. He resembles Sergio, one of Priya’s houseboys from Bloodbound, Book 1. 'Grizzly Bear' When you touch the silver tear, you find yourself reliving one of Kristof's memories. He and Octavia attack and kill this bear. Chapter 4 'Maxwell Greer' Two years ago, Nik was hired by Greer to protect a priceless artifact, the Clair de Lune. Greer was going to sell it the next day. His character model resembles Michael Kim from Veil of Secrets. He also shares the same forename as Maxwell Beaumont from The Royal Romance series. 'Sphinx' While in Greer's mansion, a kitten crosses Nik's path. When Nik mentions the cat to Greer, the latter is confused since he doesn’t own a cat. It turns out the cat is a shapeshifter. She also turns into a crow to dodge Nik's attack. Her character model resembles the female Eros guard in Perfect Match, Book 2 and Sofia in The Elementalists, Book 1. 'Goblin Businessman' The goblin businessmen are your marks to steal Persephone signet rings to get you access to the club. You can either distract them while Nik swipes the rings, or vice versa. 'Waiter' He serves you once you have made it into the club Persephone. His character model has been used in earlier series such as Flynn in Perfect Match, Book 1 and the waiter in Bloodbound, Book 1. 'Donny Lowell' Donny is Cal Lowell's younger brother and a werewolf. He started gambling and lost and was told he could pay off his debt in a monster cage fight. Donny just didn't know it would be against a Minotaur. In Chapter 15, Cal refers to him as Donnie. In Chapter 16, when he is shortly seen, his name is back to Donny. He resembles Lorenzo Toro from High School Story: Class Act. 'Fight Promoter' He is one of the promoters of the monster cage-fighting. He resembles Devon Grusk from The Heist: Monaco. Chapter 5 'Spectator (male) / Cheater' At first, he wants to know what the hold up is, but when the fight is underway, you notice him using a crystal (which the other spectator calls a "Helios prism") to immobilize Cal. He resembles the male secret service agent in Perfect Match, Book 2. 'Spectator (female)' She wants a refund if the werewolf doesn't fight. If you decide not to punch the Cheater, she punches him instead when you call him out. She resembles the female board member from the final chapter of Perfect Match, Book 2. 'Fight Promoter 2' He threatens Cal with Lady Smoke's wrath until Cal fights. He is then handcuffed and escorted out by Katherine, presumably for his role in teenage boys' disappearances. When he tries to threaten Katherine, she tells him that Lady Smoke would be interested in him skimming off her earnings. He resembles Emmett from the Perfect Match series. 'Lowells' father' If you spend time bandaging Cal's wounds, he tells you about his father. The older Lowell made his family feel like a neverending competition, always pitting the five brothers against each other. Cal and Donny had to stick together to survive. 'Ryder's mother' If you spend time with Nik in his secret spot of the bayou, he tells you about his parents and Elijah. His parents were nature buffs, and his mother would take him into the swamps and play hide-and-seek. She was Cajun and knew the bayou inside and out. 'Elijah Ryder' After Nik's birth parents were killed, Elijah took him in and adopted him. He died approximately seven years before the start of the book, and Nik tells you that there isn't a day that he doesn't think about and miss him. He makes an apperance in a premium flashback scene, if you take Nik's tear in Chapter 15. Nik and Elijah were hunting a Feral together. Elijah left Nik alone during the fight, causing Nik to doubt trusting him and anyone else. In Chapter 16, if you decide to stay with Nik instead of going home, you two walk to the graveyard and talk about what happened. There you see written on a tombstone, Elijah Benjamin Ryder. He shares she same forename as Elijah Greene from Open Heart. Chapter 6 'Arkos the Hungry' Ivy tells you how she became a zombie. She accidentally summoned an elder spirit, Arkos the Hungry. He appeared in one of her dreams, threatening to eat the whole cosmos. Ivy convinced him to eat her soul instead, but then tricked him by hiding part of it in an amulet. She thinks that he was a big chthonic jerk. Chapter 7 'Derek Reimonenq' He was Vera's great-great-grandfather, a Nighthunter who earned the nickname "The Bloody Hand" due to him keeping the hands of his prey as trophies. A long time ago, he blamed a nasty fever on a group of witches, and decided to burn their covenstead with most of them inside. The survivors cursed him, anything he laid his hands upon would suffer and die - the first being his wife. The curse - "The Reimonenq Touch" - followed his daughter and her children. Plenty have tried to break the curse over the past four generations. He also shares the same forename as Derek from the America's Most Eligible series. 'Taylor' If you follow Nik out of the bar, he tells you about Taylor. Nik considered Taylor to like a nephew, as he was the son of a good friend. He was clean-cut and bright, attending university to get his PhD in a type of mathematics that Nik could never understand. One time, Taylor's boyfriend dragged him to Flechette, a vampire-run club geared toward vampfans who allowed vampires to bite them. Alicia, one of the Flechette vampires, took a liking to him even though he wasn't wearing a "bite me" choker, and bit him outside the club. He couldn't shake her when she became obsessed. Nik was hired to protect him, and he had for about six months. When she appeared to have "lost interest" and they didn't spot her for weeks, Taylor felt free and snuck out to a gallery opening without Nik. Nik didn't know what happened until he read the newspaper. They made it sound like an animal attack. 'Alicia' Alicia is the vampire who killed Taylor. She was old enough to be wily but young enough to be insatiable. She was Carlo's "main squeeze", so Nik didn't kill her in fear of retaliation. When Taylor snuck out, she got him and drained him and mutilated him. A week after Taylor died, Alicia got into "a really nasty car accident". She hit a tree going a hundred miles per hour, and it tore her head clean off. 'Mob Enforcer' He is one of the Lady Smoke's enforcers who takes you to the underground casino. 'Aaron' He was a drug dealer and appeared in a premium flashback scene. Vera was tricked by her mother into killing him. He resembles Mack Valenti from the Big Sky Country series. He shares the same forename as Aaron from The Sophomore and The Senior series. Chapter 8 'Ferryman' When you and your friends want to board The Charon, he asks why you seek passage. He warns you of the danger but grants you entrance. His character model resembles the Monk from The Crown & The Flame, Book 1, and Amethu from Bloodbound, Book 1. 'French Ghost' If you don't wear the premium outfit, she will notice you and you can either back away or hide behind Nik. She later takes on corporeal form and attacks you together with the other ghosts. She is referred to as "beautiful French ghost" if you choose to take the knife and fight her. Her character model resembles Hayley from The Elementalists and Maggie from Wishful Thinking. 'Ghost (Josephine)' As you watch her, she goes from sorrowful and wondering where she is to angry and screaming about wanting vengeance. Cold menace radiates from her in waves. Katherine says something terrible must have happened to her that she'll never be able to rest. For further information on Josephine, click here. '???' She is the ghost of a woman Katherine knew in the past. If you follow her as she looks for the ghost, Katherine can't open herself to tell you much, except that you remind her of the woman and she was sweet and had a generous heart. Katherine couldn't protect her because at the time, Katherine was too soft. Katherine lost a great deal when she died, a whole other life she could have had. You tell her that maybe the ghost wants Katherine to let her go and move on. Chapter 9 'Butler' He opens the door for you at the Chateau Des Epoques, and tells you that he is the majordomo. His character model resembles McGinty from Bloodbound, Book 1. 'Claudia' If you decide to touch The Fate's Monster Tear, you see a young girl named Claudia seeking her wisdom. She wants to know if she has found true love. Her character model resembles the servant from A Courtesan of Rome. 'Soldier' The soldier is going to war tomorrow, against the Persians. He asks if he will survive (at least for his mother as he is her only blood). His character model resembles the Estate Guard in A Courtesan of Rome. 'King' The King comes to ask if he will be do right by his people. 'Zombie (2)' When you and your friends return to the mortal realm, you land in a swamp area and find yourselves surrounded by zombies. Chapter 10 Chompers If you pick up and sound the horn (premium scene), a Giant Alligator the size of a bus (or assault tank) crawls over the top of a shed. Nik says it must be a guardian creature due to its size, a spirit of the swamp, and you call it "Chompers" as it attacks the zombies. Katherine is surprised, telling you that summoning a spirit this ancient should take decades of study. Cal notes that it smelled old and skunky. When Chompers is done with the last of the zombies, you can choose to pet it and it is then mentioned that it is radiating warmth, which you didn't expect. It almost nuzzles against your palm and narrows its ruby eyes with pleasure. Then the horn dissolves into shimmering dust that blows away in the wind. The gator nods at you if you didn't pet it. It then disappears back into the bayou. If you have met Chompers and also unlock the bonus scene at the end of the book by having all tears, the alligator is shown to kill Tialo who was in the middle of plotting revenge on you. Jack He is Cassiopeia's father who appears in a premium flashback scene. He resembles a version of Stephen from The Senior. He shares the same forename as Jack from Home for the Holidays. Valencia She is Cassiopeia's mother who was afraid when she discovered her daughter's power of necromancy. She resembles Principal Rivera from High School Story. Bri She told The Fate about Cassiopeia having broken the oath to not bring anyone back to life. Jolie Jolie was Cassiopeia's friend and coven sister. Cassiopeia brought her back to life and thereby broke the oath she swore when she was brought into the coven. Bri said Jolie was at peace until Cassiopeia brought her back. Frog Cassiopeia was talking to it right before she found Thomas. It had a deep wound in its belly. It resembles Tim, the Gorgue. Chapter 11 'Fae Guard' He is a guard to the entrance of Lamrian, the local Fae colony. You shortly meet him again in Chapter 16, more than a year later. 'Black Valerian' If you decide to go with Lord Elric to the Fae Realm (premium scene), Black Valerian welcomes you. Lord Elric says it is rare to see dragonfolk out late in winter, so she must be searching for a mate. She also appears in a premium scene of Chapter 13, if you take Elric's tear. She resembles Sei in her dragon form. 'Phoenix' In the Fae Realm, Lord Elric conjures up a phoenix. You hold it for a moment and it gives you a kiss before disappearing into ash. It resembles the Phoenix from The Crown & the Flame series. Chapter 14 'Masked Skeleton' When you and your friends find Thomas in the warehouse, he touches the bone amulet around his neck and unleashes Masked Skeletons to fight and distract you. 'Angie' Angie was Thomas's daughter who appears if you take his tear. She sang the song "Baby Shark" on the road. Thomas called her Tiny Diva, Little Bit, and baby. Angie wanted to get a Spiderman or Wonder Woman mask. She was killed by a shadow monster. She resembles one of the versions of the Main Character (It Lives In The Woods) as a child. 'Justine' Justine was Thomas's wife who appears if you take his tear. She called him Tommy and was killed by a shadow monster. She resembles Candy Crenshaw. 'Shadow' It killed Thomas's wife and daughter. It then went on to kill Thomas. If you collected all the tears and didn't meet Chompers, the shadow is shown to kill Tialo who was in the middle of plotting revenge on you. Chapter 15 'Knight' The knight is one of the knights escorting a castle-like float. He resembles one of the Stormholt Soldiers. 'Horse' You meet her if you decide you want to pet one of the horses escorting the castle float. Katherine says this horse is a dapple gray. 'Merman' The merman is part of a flock of merpeople on an underwater paradise float. He resembles Cyran. 'Feral Vampire' In the premium flashback scene, if you take Nik's tear, young Nik and Elijah are hunting this Feral. Elijah disappeared in the middle of the fight, leaving Nik to fight it himself. In Chapter 16, if you choose to go home and talk to Kristin on the street, you notice a similar looking Feral and distract her so that you can take care of it before she sees it. Chapter 16 'Feral (Male)' If you decide to go home and not stay with one of your friends or love interests, you meet Kristin outside and notice a Feral approaching. You tell her to go on ahead as your hands light up, telling her that you need to take care of something. If you decide to stay with Nik, you two walk out of the bar together and end up walking to the graveyard (the same graveyard you caught a ghost for Ivy in Chapter 2's premium scene). A Feral approaches you, and you have the option of dousing it with holy water or taking Nik's crossbow and shooting it between the eyes. 'Undead Creature' If you decided to go home and not stay with one of your friends or love interests, it is one year later and Nik is hunting but Katherine is faster than him. She kills the creature with her sais. They hear something else lurking around and continue the chase. If you decided to stay with Nik, you burst out of hiding with your weapon but Katherine has already killed the creature. You three hear something else lurking around and take chase. It resembles the Elk Monsters from the It Lives series. Category:Miscellaneous Characters Category:'Nightbound' Characters Category:Groups